Dulce y amarga Navidad
by Cris Snape
Summary: Las Navidades de Ricardo Vallejo suelen tener sabor agridulce.
1. La bicicleta

**DULCE Y AMARGA NAVIDAD**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__Aunque el Potterverso sea de Rowling, la creadora de la Magia Hispanii es __**Sorg—esp**__, así que no entiendo por qué no está ganando pasta, la verdad._

_Dedico esta historia a todos aquellos que disfrutan leyendo las aventuras de nuestros personajes de la magia expandida._

* * *

**La bicicleta**

_**Madrid. 11 de Diciembre de 1965.**_

—¡Ya está mamá! ¡Vamos al buzón! ¡Venga!

El entusiasmo de Ricardo era contagioso. Desde que despidieran a Ramiro de su último trabajo, las cosas no marchaban demasiado bien para los Vallejo. Macey las pasaba canutas para administrar el escaso dinero que les quedaba y seguramente no podría preparar nada especial por Navidad. De hecho, había pensado en acudir a la parroquia del barrio para ver si don Amador podía darle algún juguete para Ricardo.

Por fortuna, el pequeño vivía ajeno a los apuros económicos. A pesar de todos los problemas con los que lidiaba a diario, Macey quería que su hijo creciera siendo un niño normal y corriente. Así pues, Ricardo iba a la escuela, salía a jugar al fútbol con sus amigos y tres tardes a la semana iba a la casa de la Paquita para ver un rato la televisión. Y, llegado el mes de diciembre, escribía su carta a los Reyes Magos como el resto de chavalines españoles.

Macey ya llevaba unos cuantos años viviendo en España, pero aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la vida lejos de su tierra natal. Sonrió al pensar que antes del nacimiento de Ricardo ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de los famosos Reyes Magos. El día seis de enero, el niño recibiría su regalo especial, pero a Macey le gustaba tener un detalle en Navidad. Y puesto que remendar más veces el pantalón del chiquillo era prácticamente imposible, en los próximos días visitaría los grandes almacenes ubicados en el centro de la ciudad.

—¡Mira, mamá! ¡El buzón! ¿Puedo echar la carta? ¿Puedo?

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino. Ricardo saltaba frente a ella, nervioso y sonriente, y Macey asintió. Sabía perfectamente lo que había pedido a los Reyes Magos y no quiso ni pensar en la cara que pondría cuando no se lo trajeran.

Ricardo era un niño bajito, así que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para echar la carta en el buzón. Después, corrió a reunirse con su madre y se agarró a su mano. Los ojos le brillaban por la ilusión y parecía incapaz de parar quieto.

—Mamá. Los Reyes Magos son brujos como nosotros. ¿A qué sí?

Macey no supo qué responder. Ignoraba qué historia contaba las brujas españolas a sus retoños, aunque una idea le vino a la cabeza.

—No lo sé, cariño. Pero todos los años, un cuentacuentos va al barrio mágico y cuenta la historia de los Reyes Magos.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Quieres ir?

—¡Sí!

Macey consultó la hora. Aún era pronto, así que decidió que no pospondría el viaje ni un solo día. Se ajustó la boina rosa de punto, se aseguró de que Ricardo tuviera bien abrochados los botones de su abrigo, y echó a andar.

* * *

—Y los Reyes era mágicos de verdad y le llevaron regalos al Niño Jesús y sabían hacer mucha magia.

Ramiro apuró el caldo de verduras y miró al niño con los ojos entornados. No había dejado de hablarle desde el mismo momento en que entró por la puerta y empezaba a estar un poco cansado. No sólo por Ricardo, sino porque había tenido un día de perros.

—Cariño, ve a ponerte el pijama. Es hora de irse a dormir.

—¿Ya? ¡Si es muy pronto!

—¡Venga!

El niño obedeció, aunque arrastró los pies con parsimonia hasta salir de la cocina. Ramiro miró a su esposa con agradecimiento y se recostó en la silla, suspirando profundamente. Macey, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, le puso un poco más de sopa. Sopa que debería ser para ella.

—Macey…

—Calla y come. Debes estar muy cansado.

—Te hace más falta a ti que a mí, mujer.

—¿Vamos a discutir por esto?

Ramiro se encogió de hombros y comió con resignación. Se había casado con la mujer más cabezota de Madrid.

—¿Ha habido suerte? —Preguntó ella aunque supiera la respuesta de antemano.

—Me he pasado por un par de talleres mecánicos y una carpintería, pero de momento no necesitan a nadie.

Era difícil encontrar un trabajo. Ramiro a veces pensaba en mandarlo todo al cuerno y volver a las andadas, pero sabía perfectamente que Macey no lo permitiría y ella y el mocoso eran demasiado importantes como para arriesgarse a perderlos.

—No pasada nada. Ya surgirá algo.

La mujer sonrió. En opinión de su esposo, estaba preciosa con esa pizca de carmín rosado en los labios. A Ramiro le encantaba enredar los dedos en su pelo rubio y escucharla hablar sobre los prodigios de la magia, aunque hubiera preferido que lo hiciera con unos cuantos kilos más encima. La pobre estaba tan flaca que Ramiro se sentía frustrado al no poder traer un salario fijo a casa.

—Yo me he quedado con el portal de Luisa hasta que dé a luz —Anunció Macey como si nada. Ella también hacía multitud de trabajos muggles del todo y, aunque el orgullo de macho de Ramiro se sentía herido cuando su mujer ganaba dinero y él no, nunca protestaba. Esas pesetas que se sacaba les venían muy bien.

—Te prometo que encontraré algo.

—Ya lo sé —Macey le besó la mejilla antes de proceder a quitar los platos—. ¿Te acuerdas del dinero que tenemos guardado para emergencias? El lunes iré a comprarle a Ricardo un pantalón nuevo. Será su obsequio el día de Navidad.

Ramiro gruñó. No era algo que hiciera demasiado a menudo puesto que consideraba que su esposa administraba perfectamente el dinero familiar, pero aquello no le parecía buena idea porque aquella pequeña reserva estaba para otra clase de gastos.

—¿Seguro que le hace falta?

—Segurísimo.

—Si el crío no se pasara todo el día haciendo el gamberro por ahí.

—Ramiro, el niño no hace el gamberro —Macey sonó divertida.

—¿Cómo que no? El otro día lo pillé subiéndose a un árbol. Así le pasa luego, que engancha la ropa a las ramas y la rompe.

—No te negaré que a veces es un poco revoltoso, pero es lo que hacen los niños. Jugar.

—¡Claro!

—Además, los pantalones se le han quedado cortísimos. ¿O es que no te has fijado?

Macey tenía razón, pero eso no impidió que el hombre protestara nuevamente.

—Si son tan necesarios, que se los traigan los Reyes.

La mujer le instó a guardar silencio y miró a su alrededor con espanto.

—¡Calla, hombre! Ricardo podría oírte.

—¿Y qué?

—No seas bruto, Ramiro.

Puso los ojos en blanco y, cruzándose de brazos, encaró a su mujer. Susurrando, eso sí.

—Tú antes has hablado del obsequio navideño.

—Eso es otra cosa. Los Reyes Magos son especiales. Y no pueden traerle el pantalón.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque se llevaría un buen disgusto. Ricardo quiere otra cosa —Macey se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en lo imposible de su deseo—. Una bicicleta.

—Esa sí que es buena.

—Ya sé que no podemos permitírnoslo, pero de todas formas podemos compensarle. Me las apañaré para comprarle un par de esos tebeos que tanto le gustan y veré qué puede darme don Amador.

Al escuchar el nombre del sacerdote, Ramiro se envaró. Era creyente porque desde pequeño le enseñaron a serlo, pero los curas le ponían de mal genio. Todos los que había conocido alguna vez se olvidaban de aquello de predicar con el ejemplo.

—No necesitamos nada de ese tipejo.

—Sí que lo necesitamos, Ramiro. Además, conozco a don Amador y nos ayudará encantado.

—No quiero su caridad.

Macey se mordió el labio, signo inequívoco de que no le estaba gustando un pelo escucharlo hablar en esos términos.

—No le pediré nada para ti, pero no dejaré que Ricardo se quede sin juguetes.

Ramiro se quedó calado unos segundos. Después, se levantó y se puso el abrigo que se quitara apenas media hora antes.

—Yo me ocuparé de solucionar eso.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, salió a la calle. Macey quiso ir tras él porque tenía un mal presentimiento, pero los grititos de Ricardo llamaron su atención.

—¡Mamá! Ya estoy en la cama. ¿Me cuentas una historia sobre Jobuar?

Macey agitó la cabeza y fue a reunirse con el pequeño. Efectivamente, estaba recostado en su camastro, tapado por esas mantas que picaban horrores y que a veces olían un poco raro. Era frustrante no poder eliminar ese olor por mucho que se lavaran. La mujer se sentó a su lado y le apartó el pelillo rubio de la frente.

—Claro que te contaré una historia. Pero es Hogwarts, no Jobuar.

—Pues eso. ¡Venga, mami!

* * *

_**Madrid. 5 de diciembre de 1966.**_

Ricardo dejó la comida en la ventana de la habitación de papá y mamá porque allí era donde siempre la buscaban los camellos de Sus Majestades. Luego mamá le había llevado a ver la cabalgata y se lo pasaron muy bien y cogieron muchos caramelos. También había tenido un poco de frío, pero le daba igual.

En cuanto puso un pie en casa, corrió para ver si los Reyes ya le habían dejado sus regalos, pero sólo encontró un par de chocolatinas donde antes estaban el pan y la leche que se habían comido los camellos. Podría haberse sentido decepcionado si todos los años no fuera igual, así que agarró las chocolatinas y se comió una de un solo bocado. Le gustaba más la tarta de limón que la Paquita le daba a veces, cuando iba a ver la tele.

—Los Reyes no han dejado nada —Se quejó cuando fue al encuentro de papá y mamá, limpiándose las manos en sus pantalones nuevos.

—Ricardo, ¿para qué están los paños de la cocina?

—Entonces, ¿no tendré regalo hasta mañana?

—Como todos los años.

—Pues me voy a dormir.

Dicho y hecho. Ricardo corrió hasta su habitación y se metió en la cama, cerrando los ojos sin esperar a que mamá viniera a hablarle sobre ese castillo tan guay. Lo que no le resultó sencillo fue dormirse. Estaba nervioso y excitado y se pasó un buen rato dando vueltas hasta que las emociones del día le hicieron conciliar el sueño. Un sueño que estuvo cargado de varitas mágicas y bicis rojas que volaban por el aire muy, muy deprisa.

Cuando se despertó ya era de día, aunque también era temprano porque no se oía mucho ruido en las casas de los vecinos. Ricardo se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta la habitación de papá y mamá. Ellos estaban acostados aún, pero no les hizo ni caso porque aquel era el paquete más grande del universo.

—¡Guau! ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!

Tenía que ser su bicicleta. Los Reyes Magos eran mágicos de verdad y les daba igual que fueran pobres, porque papá siempre decía que los Vallejo eran pobres. Eso significaba que no podían comprarle tantas cosas como a los demás niños, pero a Ricardo le daba igual porque aquello tenía que ser su bicicleta.

No se dio cuenta de que mamá se había sentado en la cama y miraba el regalo gigante con los ojos abiertos como platos. Junto a la ventana, Ricardo vio dos paquetes más para él. Era el Día de Reyes más genial de toda su vida. ¡Tenía tres regalos! ¡Tres! Había sido bueno, claro que sí, pero no sabía si tanto.

Con sus deditos infantiles rasgó el papel y chilló de puro éxtasis cuando la vio.

—¡LA BICIIII! ¡MAMIIII!

Fue imposible tranquilizarlo. Macey no entendía nada de nada y se movía despacio, como si temiera que todo aquello fuera una ilusión a punto de desvanecerse. Cuando finalmente logró reaccionar, aprovechó que Ricardo seguía gritando de felicidad para acercarse a su marido.

—Ramiro.

—Por una vez en tu vida no me preguntes, Macey.

—Pero…

El hombre le dio un beso suave en los labios y le rodeó la cintura. Estaba sonriendo mientras miraba a su hijo.

—Ricardo se merece ser feliz. Déjalo estar.

Macey sabía perfectamente cómo fue adquirida esa bicicleta y tuvo ganas de pegar a Ramiro, pero al escuchar nuevamente las carcajadas de Ricardo decidió que, aunque sólo fuera por una vez, merecía la pena escuchar a su esposo.

—Además, tengo un regalo mucho mejor. Para todos.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Me ha llamado el tipo del taller del que te hablé el mes pasado. ¿Te acuerdas? Uno de los empleados se vuelve a su pueblo y va a contratarme. Empiezo el lunes.

—¡Oh, Ramiro!

Macey le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras un par de lágrimas se le escavan por las mejillas. Y Ricardo realmente no sabía lo que les pasaba, pero se les unió repitiendo una y otra vez lo mucho que molaba su bicicleta nueva.

* * *

_No lo he repasado, pero quería subirlo antes de irme a la cama. Si veis alguna barbaridad, hacédmelo saber._

_¡Felices Fiestas!_


	2. La Fea

**DULCE Y AMARGA NAVIDAD**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

**La Fea**

_**Madrid, 24 de Diciembre de 1984.**_

Su jefe era un cabrón. Se parecía al viejo amargado de ese libro que tanto le gustaba a su hijo, el que recibía la visita de unos fantasmas y terminaba volviéndose bueno. Desgraciadamente, estaba bastante seguro de que don Felipe nunca cambiaría. Era un explotador y un facha que se pensaba que sus empleados eran esclavos. El sueldo que les pagaba era una mierda, les obligaba a firmar las pagas extraordinarias pero sin pagárselas y en la vida les había abonado las horas extra que debían hacer para no ser despedidos. Ni siquiera en Nochebuena tenía piedad y allí estaba él, llegando a su casa casi a las nueve de la noche. Tendría que ducharse a toda prisa y salir pitando a casa de sus suegros. Seguramente lo recibirían con malas caras y le lanzarían pullas envenenadas, pero tenía que aguantar. Por la parienta y los críos.

Aparcó el coche en el descampado que había frente a su bloque de pisos y pensó que los del ayuntamiento ya podrían darse prisa y alumbrar la zona correctamente. Llevaban meses dándoles largas, diciendo que ya se ocuparían de eso cuando se construyeran los otros edificios que había planificados.

Pensaba que el día no podía empeorar, pero al darse media vuelta tras cerrar el coche, pisó un excremento de perro. Se cagó en el de arriba y en el de abajo y restregó los pies por la grava del aparcamiento. Maldito fuera su jefe. Si encontrara otra cosa le iban a dar mucho por saco, pero la situación laboral en España era complicada y no era cuestión de perder el trabajo. Si al menos le subieran un poco el sueldo, podría sacar adelante a los críos y ocuparse de otros asuntos.

—¡Hombre, César! Al fin llegas.

Se estremeció de arriba abajo. Frente a él había tres hombres a los que no había visto al llegar, aunque tampoco le extrañó. Sabía perfectamente lo que eran porque en su familia siempre se había hablado de la magia. Su abuelo paterno fue un squib y siempre había tenido la esperanza de que algún hijo o nieto le saliera brujo, pero no fue así.

César siempre supo que era un error pedir ayuda a aquel tipo, pero estaba desesperado. Si no hubiera pagado la hipoteca un año antes, los del banco les habrían puesto de patitas en la calle a todos. Buscar a un prestamista le sirvió para salir del bache, pero su situación era aún peor que antes. Mucho peor.

Ingenuamente creyó que el Inquisidor le dejaría en paz durante aquellas fechas. Se equivocó. La Navidad le importaba un pimiento. Ya le había concedido una prórroga tres meses atrás y venía a por lo suyo. César recordó los golpes que recibió entonces y sintió como el pánico le paralizaba.

—Tomás. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No me digas que se te ha olvidado nuestra cita.

A pesar de la oscuridad imperante, César sabía que el hombre estaba sonriendo. Quizá físicamente no fuera como esos tipos imponentes que solían acompañarle, aunque resultaba igual de intimidante.

—Es Nochebuena y pensé que...

No puedo seguir hablando. Tomás Torquemada se acercó a él lentamente y por un instante César tuvo la sensación de que flotaba en el aire. Se aproximó tanto que pronto sus rostros estuvieron pegados y pudo ver perfectamente su expresión. Parecía una criatura diabólica que estaba allí para llevarlo a los infiernos.

—¿Qué pensaste, César? ¿Qué me embargaría el espíritu navideño y dejaría los negocios para otro día?

—Yo…

—¿Tienes mi dinero?

Apenas pudo hablar. La boca se le había quedado seca y estaba temblando como un niño. Tres meses antes pudo darle ciento veinticinco mil pesetas, pero le debía cien mil más. Con su sueldo y los gastos escolares de los críos, le fue imposible ahorrar lo suficiente, menos aún a escondidas de su mujer.

—Tengo cincuenta mil pesetas en casa. Iré a buscarlas ahora mismo.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Que tengo el dinero en casa.

Tomás miró a los dos tipos que le acompañaban y se echó a reír. Uno de ellos, un tipo bajito y ancho, le acompañó de inmediato en sus burlas. El otro, un chico jovencito que parecía tener frío, no movió un músculo.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, César?

—¡No! Yo… Necesito más tiempo, Tomás. Unos meses más y…

Torquemada le interrumpió agarrándole fuertemente por el cuello. César se quejó cuando su espalda se topó bruscamente contra un coche y luchó por controlar su miedo, cosa que le resultaba imposible porque sabía que la noche iba a acabar muy mal. Hubiera preferido mil veces tener que escuchar las sandeces de sus suegros y cuñados.

—Ya te concedí una prórroga, César. Soy bueno, pero no tonto. Cincuenta mil no bastan. Quiero mi dinero y no admito más excusas.

Le hubiera encantado ser un brujo para poder multiplicar los billetes que tenía escondidos en el bolsillo de uno de esos trajes que nunca se ponía. Le hubiera encantado volver atrás en el tiempo para resignarse al desahucio y a las habladurías de la gente. Le hubiera encantado no haber visto jamás a Tomás Torquemada, el Inquisidor, pero nada de eso era posible.

—Por favor.

Torquemada le miró unos segundos y le dio un empujón que le hizo trastabillar. César supuso que sus secuaces le darían una paliza que seguramente le dejaría medio muerto, así que le sorprendió enormemente que el prestamista sacara una pistola.

—Feliz Navidad, César.

El arma tenía silenciador, así que el ruido del disparo no fue escuchado por ninguno de sus vecinos. César no sintió nada al principio, pero el dolor no tardó más de unos segundos en aparecer. El Inquisidor le había dado en el estómago y le esperaban varias horas de horrible agonía.

* * *

A Tomás le iban las jovencitas. Antes de volver a su ático en el centro de la ciudad, se pasó por su prostíbulo favorito y escogió media docena de chicas, las que más le gustaron. En opinión del Inquisidor, la mejor Nochebuena debía pasarse rodeado de putas, bebiendo whisky de fuego y esnifando cocaína.

Ricardo estaba sentado junto a la ventana, observando el tráfico nocturno y sin pronunciar palabra. Dos de las chicas se le habían acercado para hacerle algunos mimos, pero se sentía demasiado asqueado para hacerles caso. Perfectamente se hubiera ido a su casa después de lo ocurrido con el desgraciado aquel, pero debía permanecer junto a Tomás. Últimamente andaba un poco mosca con él y no podía permitirse esas sospechas.

—Vallejo —Ese era Marcelo, el orangután descerebrado que le reía todas las gracias a Torquemada—. ¿Quieres?

Señaló las rayas de coca que había estado preparando sobre la mesa de cristal. Ricardo nunca tomaba drogas, así que se Marcelo limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de esnifar esa mierda y abalanzarse sobre una de las prostitutas. El desagrado de la chica era patente, pero no estaba de humor para preocuparse por ella. Estaba allí por dinero, ¿por qué tendría que darle pena?

—Te noto un poco apagado esta noche, Ricardo.

Miró a su jefe. Acababa de abandonar su dormitorio y sólo traía puesto un batín de seda que, francamente, era de lo más hortera. Ricardo sabía que se había metido allí con tres de las chicas y se preguntó, con cierta maldad, si habría sido capaz de satisfacerlas a todas.

—Si no hay ningún trabajo pendiente, creo que me voy a ir.

—Entiendo. Marce es una pésima compañía.

—Y además está intentando follarse a esa tía.

—¡Bah! Dudo que lo consiga —Tomás se acercó a la mesa para esnifar un poco de droga y a continuación le palmeó el hombro—. Puedes irte. Esta noche no ha salido como yo esperaba, pero ya no te necesito.

—Gracias tío.

Las putas muggles no hacían viable la desaparición, así que se encaminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, Tomás elevó un poco el tono de voz.

—Mañana tienes el día libre. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Ricardo sonrió tensamente y se fue. Una vez en el portal, se aseguró de que nadie le veía y se apareció en su propia casa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando alejar los recuerdos de esa noche de su mente e incluso estuvo a punto de llamar a una ambulancia. Apenas habían pasado dos horas desde lo de César Méndez, así que era posible que estuviera vivo y los médicos pudieran hacer algo por él. Llegó a plantarse frente al teléfono, pero se arrepintió en el último momento. Lo sentía por ese desgraciado, pero no podía permitirse ningún error a esas alturas. Cada día estaba más cerca de librarse de Torquemada y los demás y, aunque la muerte de César sería una desgracia, muchas otras vidas podrían salvarse si lograba su objetivo. Debía ser paciente y centrarse en lo importante. Sólo eso.

Se dejó caer en el sofá. Apenas pudo dejar la mente en blanco durante cinco minutos, hasta que vio el rostro agonizante de César y las tripas se le revolvieron. Ni siquiera pudo llegar al cuarto de baño y vomitó sobre la alfombra raída de su diminuto apartamento. Se recompuso como pudo, consciente de que tomarse cualquier cosa para calmar su malestar sería inútil. Quizá hablar con don Julio Cabrera le haría bien, aunque no podía joderle la noche a él también. Seguramente a esas horas estaría en la iglesia, inmerso en la Misa del Gallo y celebrando la llegada de Dios al mundo.

Ricardo sonrió con amargura. Tampoco quería pensar en eso, pero envidiaba a aquellos que podían pasar esa noche en familia. Él no tenía una familia. Su madre llevaba muchos años muerta, su padre seguía en la cárcel y no tenía a nadie más. Normalmente no le importaba estar solo, pero la Navidad siempre le amariconaba un poco. En cierta ocasión, cuando era un chaval, estuvo a punto de pedir ayuda a aquella sanadora. Amaia Vilamaior.

Sara…

¿Por qué siempre se acordaba de Sara cuando era Navidad? La imaginaba perfectamente en su casa de la sierra, con su familia, todos cenando copiosamente y siendo felices. A lo mejor él hubiera podido tener todo aquello. O a lo mejor se hubieran hartado de él a las primeras de cambio y Ricardo estaría en el mismo sitio pese a haber aceptado su ayuda cuando tuvo ocasión de hacerlo.

Tiró de su jersey hacia arriba y acarició la cicatriz de aquel navajazo que le dieron por culpa de Torquemada. Sí, Tomás era un auténtico cabrón pero en cuanto se librara de él, Ricardo podría tomar las riendas de los negocios. No habría más Césares moribundos en mitad de la noche, ni más cargamentos de droga ocultos mágicamente, ni más niños muertos. Cuando tuviera el control, todo sería mucho mejor. Aún tenía mucho trabajo por delante, pero lo iba a conseguir porque siempre lograba hacer realidad sus objetivos. Era un luchador nato. Todo un Vallejo.

La desagradable visión del vómito le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Agitó la varita para limpiarlo y justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó cuatro veces. Sonrió, en esa ocasión mucho más contento. Era Lorenzo Salcedo y le citaba en el sitio de siempre.

* * *

—¡Joder, Salcedo! ¡Qué elegante te has puesto esta noche!

Pese a no estar de humor para jaranas, Ricardo se mostró alegre y despreocupado frente a su colega. O al menos lo intentó, porque Salcedo le miró con los ojos entornados y no necesitó abrir la boca para dejarle claro que no se creía sus milongas. Resultaba inesperado que hubieran llegado a conocerse tan bien en tan poco tiempo.

—No he venido para hablar sobre mi vestimenta, Vallejo. Ni sobre la tuya.

Miró sus zapatos y arrugó la nariz. Ricardo se dio cuenta entonces de que tenían restos de vómito y se apresuró a limpiarlos, logrando que su acompañante se riera por lo bajo. Quiso decirle que era un idiota, aunque dudaba mucho que fuera a afectarle en lo más mínimo.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—La Fea está muerta.

Bien. Ricardo apenas había tenido ocasión de tratar con ella, pero Salcedo la conocía bien y no tenía reparos a la hora de decir que era una auténtica hija de puta. Se ocupaba de repartir las drogas en la zona sur de Madrid y le gustaba torturar salvajemente a sus víctimas antes de matarlas. Ricardo dudaba que alguien lamentara su muerte.

—Provenzano es más gilipollas de lo que pensaba —Espetó, sonriente y satisfecho porque el plan hubiera salido bien.

—No te pongas chulito, Vallejo. Hemos tenido suerte y punto.

Ricardo no creía que lo ocurrido fuera cuestión de suerte. Salcedo y él se habían pasado medio año dejando pistas para que Bernardo Provenzano creyera que una de sus socias más importantes era una traidora y ahí estaba el resultado. Una menos. La victoria estaba cada vez más cerca.

Ahora era turno de Tomás. Algo se removió en su interior porque realmente le tenía ganas y no veía el momento de presenciar su caída. Sólo esperaba que el auror López cumpliera con su deber.

—¿Quién se va a quedar con la distribución en su zona?

—Yo.

Aquello era la guinda del pastel. Ricardo estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría y logró olvidarse de lo ocurrido con César. Lo habían pasado muy mal en los últimos dos años. Loren y él habían trabajado muy duro para llevar a cabo el plan y era maravilloso que todo les fuera tan bien.

—La guerra va a empezar. ¿Quieres seguir adelante con esto?

Salcedo asintió secamente. Nunca le había dicho por qué aceptó aliarse con él, pero había que ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta de que todo el asunto del crío de Provenzano le había afectado muchísimo. Como enemigo había sido terrible y más de una vez habían intentado matarse el uno al otro, pero como aliado era una bendición. Durante un tiempo, Ricardo pensó que era tan idiota como Marce, pero resultó ser mucho más listo y astuto de lo que parecía a simple vista.

—¿Cómo llevas lo de Torquemada?

—Casi lo tengo.

—Pues date prisa. Estoy hasta los cojones de todo esto.

—La paciencia es una virtud, Salcedo.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¿Un cura?

—Pues sí.

—Pues la mía se está agotando, Vallejo.

Ricardo sonrió y le palmeó un hombro. Le apetecía invitarle a una copa, pasar el resto de la noche con alguien que mereciera un poco la pena, pero si alguien les veía juntos estaban muertos. Los dos.

—Ya hablaremos después. Me vuelvo a casa.

Salcedo asintió y no añadió nada más antes de desaparecerse. Siempre hacía lo mismo. A Ricardo le gustaba chincharle asegurándole que era un maleducado, aunque cada vez lo hacía menos porque en cierta ocasión terminó siendo víctima de un hechizo bastante incómodo. _"Mira lo maleducado que soy, mocoso"_, y Ricardo supo lo que era tener un grano en el culo. Literalmente.

Aquella Nochebuena empezó de la peor manera posible y terminaba muy bien. Al fin podía ver la luz al final del túnel y, cuando regresó a casa, durmió sin pesadillas.


	3. En familia (I)

**DULCE Y AMARGA NAVIDAD**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

**En familia (I)**

_**Puerto Mágico de Bilbao, 20 de Diciembre de 2013.**_

—Buenos días, Jack.

—Hola, Julia. Las cestas de Navidad ya han llegado.

—¿Está todo correcto?

—Sí. He revisado la mercancía antes de firmar el albarán de entrega. El chico del reparto me ha puesto mala cara, pero después de lo que pasó el año pasado, me he asegurado de que no falta nada.

Julia asintió y echó un vistazo al montón de cajas perfectamente apiladas. Prácticamente era Navidad y el Grupo Vallejo obsequiaba a sus trabajadores con las clásicas cestas repletas de productos típicos de aquellas fechas. Año tras año, el encargado del almacén recibía al personal de la empresa encargada de preparar los regalos y el año anterior habían mandado veinte paquetes de menos.

—Busca a alguien que te ayude y organízalo todo para entregar las cestas al final de la jornada. ¿De acuerdo?

Jack asintió y se puso manos a la obra. Era uno de los brujos que habían abandonado Inglaterra cuando lord Voldemort se hizo con el poder. En el año noventa y siete era un jovenzuelo recién salido de Hogwarts que no sabía muy bien qué hacer con su vida. El destino le había llevado hasta allí y ya no deseaba volver a su país de origen. Estaba casado con una bruja española, tenía un par de críos y ya casi no se le notaba el acento extranjero.

Consciente de que haría un buen trabajo, Julia abandonó el almacén y echó mano de su tablet para comprobar el plan del día. Tenían un flete pendiente de enviar a Estados Unidos y debía repasar con Ricardo las condiciones del acuerdo naval que estaban a punto de firmar con los chilenos. Pese a que una buena parte del personal del puerto se tomaría vacaciones por Navidad, ellos iban a estar muy ocupados durante las próximas semanas.

Apresuró el paso rumbo al despacho de su marido. Ricardo llevaba toda la mañana pegado al teléfono, hablando con unos y con otros. Lo encontró de pie junto a la ventana, con el auricular en la oreja.

—Como tú digas. Adiós.

Julia supo de inmediato que no había estado hablando de negocios. Aún sin percatarse de su presencia, Ricardo suspiró y se atusó el cabello, algo que sólo hacía cuando estaba muy nervioso.

—¿Algo va mal? —Inquirió, haciéndose notar. Su marido se dio media vuelta y la miró con consternación.

—Era Darío. Dice que no viene a pasar la Navidad a casa.

—¿Cómo?

—Por lo visto, una amiga tiene no sé qué problema y dice que quiere ayudarla a solucionarlo.

Julia no supo qué decir. Podría haber preguntado si aquello era una broma, pero la cara de disgusto de Ricardo no daba lugar a dudas. Todos, incluida ella, extrañaban muchísimo a Darío y habían hecho planes de cara a las vacaciones, pero por lo visto no podrían llevarlos a cabo.

—¿Lo sabe Clara?

—Ha hablado con ella antes de llamarme a mí.

—Debe estar muy disgustada.

Ricardo no dijo nada. Julia se dio cuenta de que no estaba nada conforme con los acontecimientos y se preguntó qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza. Al cabo de un par de segundos, habló con decisión.

—¿Sabes qué te digo? Que si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma.

—Ricardo…

—Voy a hablar con Clara ahora mismo. En unas horas tendré el viaje organizado y pasaremos la Navidad en Uppsala todos juntos.

Iba a hacerlo. Julia sabía que cuando se proponía algo nada ni nadie podía detenerlo y aún así le cogió del brazo para evitar que usara su teléfono móvil.

—No podemos irnos a Suecia, Ricardo.

—¿Por qué no? Sólo tengo que hacer un par de llamadas y tendré a mi disposición un traslador internacional, un montón de escobas con hechizos térmicos especiales o un avión privado.

—Tenemos la cena con mi familia, Ricardo —Julia habló con suavidad, aunque dispuesta a mantenerse firme—. Esta es nuestra primera Navidad de casados y le prometí a mis padres que estaríamos con ellos. Es muy importante para mí y lo sabes.

Por un instante pareció que Ricardo iba a protestar. Julia creyó que diría algo así como que Darío era lo más importante para él, pero lo que hizo fue apretar los dientes y asentir.

—¿De verdad tenemos que ir?

—Sabes que sí. Es lo que acordamos.

—También acordamos que Darío vendría con nosotros.

—Pues no creo que pueda hacerlo.

—Pero tu madre me odia.

Julia puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un golpecito en el pecho. No tenía muy claro si Ricardo estaba hablando en serio o no, pero quería pensar que bromeaba. Aunque ciertamente su madre no lo estimaba demasiado.

—No seas crío, anda.

—No es eso. Lo que pasa es que con Darío todo hubiera sido más fácil. Le cae bien desde que la sacó a bailar en nuestra boda. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Me acuerdo de que le obligaste a hacerlo y el pobre pasó un bochorno espantoso.

—Sólo al principio —Ricardo sonrió—. Hasta que dejó de pisarle después del tercer pasodoble.

—Fue el cuarto, en realidad.

Julia también sonrió. Dio dos pasos adelante para abrazarse a su marido. Sabía lo difícil que estaba resultándole renunciar a ese viaje a Suecia y le alegraba no tener que repetirle aquello de que Darío ya era un hombre que no necesitaba que cuidaran de él constantemente. Lo ideal hubiera sido que regresara a casa para la Navidad, pero si consideraba que ayudar a su amiga era importante, debía actuar en conciencia.

—Siento muchísimo que Darío no pueda venir. Si lo piensas, lo que está haciendo es muy loable.

—¿Loable? Yo diría que es estúpido.

—Quiere quedarse a ayudar a una amiga, Ricardo. No sabemos qué clase de problemas tiene y seguro que su apoyo le hará mucho bien.

El brujo volvió a apretar los dientes y la besó en vez de hablar. Estaba enfadado y tenía la sensación de que aquellas navidades serían un horror, pero esa reunión familiar era importante para Julia y no podían faltar.

—¿Tu tío Ernesto vendrá a la cena?

—Eso me temo. Y Cristóbal también.

—Genial. Nos vamos a divertir muchísimo.

* * *

_**Barrio Mágico de Toledo. Ese mismo día.**_

—No.

—Venga, Iván. Sólo dos lacitos de nada.

—¡Qué no! ¡Mamá!

—¡Amelia! ¡Deja a Iván tranquilo de una vez! Te ha dicho que no quiere que le peines.

—Pero mamá…

Amelia puso morritos. Ella que había pensado que jugar con Iván sería divertido y mira. Al niño no le gustaba nada jugar a las peluqueras y siempre huía cuando la veía aparecer con su arsenal de peines y cintas para el pelo. Era un odioso, aunque quizá pudiera experimentar un par de cosas con Marga. Sin embargo, mamá la detuvo antes de que hubiera hablado.

—Ni lo pienses, jovencita.

—Pero mamá…

—O juegas con Iván a cualquier otra cosa que no sean las peluqueras o subes a tu cuarto a hacer los deberes. Tú eliges.

Amelia no se lo pensó. Le acababan de dar las vacaciones y lo que menos le apetecía en el mundo era hacer tareas, así que guardó sus cosas y se acercó a un Iván que parecía desconfiado.

—¿Quieres jugar con Carla?

—¡Sí!

Los niños se agarraron de la mano y fueron en busca de la puffskein. Clara suspiró y guardó el abrigo de los recién llegados en el ropero de la entrada. Marga, que había permanecido callada todo el tiempo, sonreía mostrando todos los dientes.

—Pobre Carla.

Clara puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró su comentario.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —Preguntó, señalándole la barriga.

—Muy bien. No noto ninguna molestia, aunque tengo hambre todo el tiempo. Jorge ha amenazado con ponerle un hechizo de seguridad a la nevera. Uno de esos súper secretos que sólo usan los aurores.

—Ya será para menos, mujer.

—Puede.

Las dos mujeres entraron a la salita de estar y Marga se dejó caer en un sofá.

—¿Quieres un café?

—Y unas galletas. Con chocolate, si tienes.

Clara asintió y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un servicio de café y un plato de galletas. Marga no tardó ni una milésima de segundo en mordisquear la primera.

—Sí que tienes hambre, sí —Bromeó Clara.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Sé que como demasiado y me estoy poniendo como una foca, pero no puedo controlarme.

—¿Se lo has comentado a la matrona?

—Dice que de momento no es preocupante, pero me ha aconsejado que no coma demasiados dulces.

—A lo mejor debería desaparecer las galletas.

—Ni se te ocurra.

Marga parecía dispuesta a defender los dulces con su vida y Clara sonrió. Cualquier otro día se hubiera reído a carcajadas, pero esa tarde no estaba de humor y su amiga lo notó.

—A ti te pasa algo. No es posible que tengas esa cara cuando Darío está a punto de volver a casa.

—Darío no viene. Me ha llamado esta mañana para decirme que tiene que quedarse en Uppsala.

—¡Oh!

Marga no supo qué decir. Si bien era cierto que Clara entendía que el chico se había hecho mayor y debía empezar a volar por su cuenta, lo había pasado mal al estar tanto tiempo separada de él. En los últimos días se había mostrado muy ilusionada ante su regreso y ahora se llevaba ese chafe.

—Pero, ¿por qué se queda? ¿Ha sacado malas notas o le ha pasado algo?

—Darío estaba preparando la maleta cuando una amiga ha ido a buscarle a su casa. Por lo visto estaba muy mal y ha decidido quedarse para echarle un cable.

—¡Vaya!

—He intentando convencerle para que se venga, pero no ha habido manera. Y qué quieres que te diga, me da mucha pena que se quede allí. Doc me ha dicho que podemos hacerle una visita por nuestra cuenta, pero no puedo cerrar la tienda y él tiene que dar clases particulares estas vacaciones. Y luego está la cena en el pueblo.

—A lo mejor es preferible que no vayáis. Si Darío se queda por lo que te ha dicho, es posible que ande ocupado y… —Marga se interrumpió y decidió que a lo mejor guiar la conversación hacia otra dirección sería bueno. Darle más vueltas a ese tema no les llevaría a ninguna parte y quería animarla un poco—. ¿Dices que la cena sigue en pie?

—Mi madre me ha llamado hace un rato para asegurarse de que vamos a ir. Dice que mi padre quiere que estemos todos juntos y mis tres sobrinos van a estar allí seguro, el mismo Alfonso me lo ha confirmado.

—¿Y Lourdes?

—Ninguno de los dos la ha mencionado.

No iba a ir. Clara lo sabía y su madre y su sobrino también, pero ya le daba igual. Era la primera vez en muchos años que podría celebrar la Nochebuena con sus padres y prefería quedarse con lo más positivo. Le hubiera encantado que Darío estuviera comiendo con ellos en Navidad, eso sí.

—Me vas a perdonar, Clarita, pero tu hermana es tonta de remate.

—Gracias por la observación, aunque ya lo sabía.

—¡Pues que le zurzan!

Clara se rió, esa vez con más ganas, y Marga se dio por satisfecha antes de seguir hablando.

—Pues si os vais al pueblo, nos veremos allí el día de Navidad. En Nochebuena cenaremos en Sevilla con la familia de Jorge, pero comeremos con los míos. A Jorge no le hace mucha gracia porque no quiere que me aparezca ni que vuele en escoba, pero ya le he dejado claro que no soy ninguna inválida y que puedo aparecerme sin problemas.

—De momento.

—Eso mismo dijo Jorge antes de decirme que él me aparecería. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ni que fuera una niña.

Clara se rió de nuevo. El auror Armero había resultado ser bastante protector con los suyos y sacaba de quicio a Marga bastante a menudo.

—Me he casado con el brujo más paranoico del país.

—Entonces, ¿lo crees capaz de ponerle esos hechizos a la nevera?

—Capaz del todo, aunque el pobre no sabe que una mujer hambrienta y embarazada siempre encuentra comida.

Clara se carcajeó y durante un rato se le olvidó la ausencia de Darío. No era una buena noticia, pero podría ser mucho peor.

* * *

_El capítulo sigue, pero voy a actualizar porque me apetece muchísimo y porque llevo mucho tiempo sin subir nada. Intentaré tener terminada la segunda parte mañana mismo ;). A ver si recupero mi ritmo de escritura, que lo echo de menos._


End file.
